


Crackers

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai insists they have Christmas Crackers on the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackers

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/6/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/12217.html))

"Hyung... Why are there crackers on the table?" Sehun eyed the brightly coloured tubes of cardboard sitting by each seat with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face. Turning to Joonmyun, he tilted his head to the side to show his confusion more. "It's not Christmas yet..."  
  
The leader simply raised his hands in a calming gesture as he shrugged softly, his usual soft smile on his face. "Don't ask me. It was Jongin's idea."  
  
"Okay..." Blinking, Sehun turned back to their dinner table as Joonmyun patted him on the shoulder and left to go help Kyungsoo in the kitchen. Though how much 'helping' was actually being done, Sehun didn't know, considering the loud giggles now coming out of that room.  
  
Pursing his lips, the maknae sighed, shaking his head in slight amusement before he turned around and almost stalked through the dorm. He was hunting. For answers. And to get those answers he needed to find one person and one person only... Jongin.  
  
Of course it wasn't exactly hard to find the dancer. All he had to do was walk into their living room and there he was, sat on the floor, bashing at a controller of their game console as he tried to whip Chanyeol's ass on some racing car game. And from the looks and sounds of it... he was losing... badly.  
  
Cocking his hip slightly, Sehun raised his hand to place it on his hip as he looked at Jongin expectantly. "Hey... What's with the crackers?" He asked as he raised his other hand to throw his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the dining room table in the other room.  
  
Jongin, unable to draw his attention away from the game, merely flicked his eyes up to the slightly younger boy before focusing on the TV screen once again, just giving him a shrug in response. That was not the answer Sehun was looking for. That wasn't really an answer at all. Stupid Jongin.  
  
Huffing slightly, Sehun crossed his arms in front of his chest as he addressed the other again. "Jongin... Hyung said they were your idea."  
  
With a growl of frustration, Jongin raised his lips and all but bared his teeth in annoyance as his car took a very narrow corner, nearly crashing into the wall. Chanyeol's, and Baekhyun's, cackles of mirth adding fuel to the fire as he got more and more worked up, and he barked out a reply. "So?"  
  
"So..." Sehun blinked before scoffing as he rolled his eyes. That was not a proper answer either. He hated trying to converse with Jongin sometimes, especially when he was distracted like this. Stupid game. "So... I want to know why they are on the table. It's not Christmas yet."  
  
Wincing as Jongin all but yelled in frustration as he threw down his controller, Sehun took a few steps back. Apparently Jongin had just lost spectacularly to Chanyeol... again. At least judging by the now smouldering wreck that used to be Jongin's car and how Chanyeol was high-fiving Baekhyun in glee.  
  
"Sehun! They are just stupid crackers!" Jongin spat as he turned angry eyes onto the only standing member in the room. "Who gives a crap if they are on the table or not! Stop being annoying and quit pestering me! You're such a brat sometimes! Jeez!"  
  
The youngest member's mouth fell open in slight shock and hurt before he quickly masked his face into his usual stoic façade. Jongin didn't deserve to know how much that had hurt him. And it had... a lot.  
  
He was quiet for a few moments as he tried to come up with some form of response, the others in the room having fallen quiet. Jongin, was still seething though guilt was starting to shine through his eyes. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were pretty much struck speechless, their expressions quickly becoming ones of annoyance and mild anger. Whatever, Sehun didn't really care.  
  
Sniffing non-committally, Sehun let his arms drop, as he raised one to run it through his hair. "Fine. Whatever." He said, his voice coming out quiet and hollow as he turned back on his heel and left the room.  
  
As he left he didn't see how Baekhyun cuffed Jongin round the back of the head hard with an annoyed muttering of 'You idiot!'. No, he didn't see or hear that. He was too focused on just how much Jongin's words had hurt him.  
  
Yeah he was being slightly pestering but there was no need for Jongin to blow up at him. So what if the idiot had just lost a game? That was no reason to lash out at him for asking an innocent question.  
  
Stupid game. Stupid crackers. Stupid Jongin...  
  
If it was anyone else he wouldn't have cared so much. But it was Jongin... Jongin who had just said those words to him. And as much as he didn't want to admit it... That made it hurt so much that it felt like his heart was almost breaking. Urgh...  
  
Stupid Sehun.  
  
Without much else to do he ended up sulking in his room until he was summoned for dinner, and unfortunately for him he found himself sat right next to Jongin. Urgh. Why did they have to sit next to each other? Why couldn't they be sat at, like, opposite ends of the table? Why did his luck have to be so bad, that he ended up sat next to the idiot?  
  
He wasn't even hungry either.  
  
But he couldn't let all of Kyungsoo's, and Joonmyun's, hard work go to waste. So being the ever-perfect maknae that he was, he ate every bite that was on his plate. No matter how bland it tasted due to his misery.  
  
Once they had all finished eating and every single plate was practically licked clean... Ew, table manners please... The room was filled with the lovely sound of bangs as they began to pull the crackers that Jongin had insisted on earlier.  
  
Feeling a nudge in his side, Sehun jumped before narrowing his eyes in annoyance at Jongin, the perpetrator of the poke to see him waving a cracker in his face. Now why would he want to pull a damn cracker with Jongin after all the hassle and hurtful words he had to face earlier because of them? With that thought he mind he raised an unamused eyebrow at the dancer, who merely grinned at him.  
  
"Come on, Sehun. Please?" Jongin asked, making his eyes over large as he all but pouted at the younger.  
  
Oh crap. Puppy Jongin. Sehun mentally groaned to himself. He could never resist Puppy Jongin.  
  
But that didn't mean he couldn't make a show of this. So sighing dramatically in mock-annoyance he relented, wrapping his hand around the other end of the cracker. "Fine."  
  
He received a grin in response before he felt resistance on the other end of the cracker. His competitiveness kicking in, Sehun gripped the cracker harder as he pulled on it. If he had to play this stupid game with Jongin then he was going to win. Feeling the cracker beginning to give way, he pulled a little harder before there was a loud bang and it broke in half. The larger half held in Sehun's paler hand.  
  
Success! He had won! Take that Jongin.  
  
His lips quirking up in a small smile, so as not to show just how pleased he was with winning, Sehun pulled out the insides of the cracker. A pink plastic spinning top, that could keep Jongin entertained for hours if Sehun played it right. A green hat... Urgh. Green. He did not want anything green on his head again, thank you, not after that horrible green spray they had used on him before. And a joke.  
  
Well... he had better see what hilariously cheesy and unfunny joke resided in his prize. Unrolling it, he missed the suddenly nervous expression on Jongin's face, his gaze instead focused on the paper. Once it was open, Sehun rested his eyes on the words that weren't printed... but were hand-written...  
  
'Will you go on a date with me?'  
  
And Sehun knew that scrawl anywhere... It was Jongin's. What was going on?  
  
Turning back to Jongin, he looked at him blankly as he asked in an almost deadpan manner. "Is this a joke?"  
  
Feeling hands on his, Sehun looked back to the paper to see Jongin turning it around to reveal more words that were written on the back.  
  
'This is not a joke.'  
  
He had missed those before when first unrolling the 'joke'. Not that that mattered. What mattered was that apparently... Kim Jongin... was asking him... Oh Sehun... out on a date. And if Sehun wasn't mistaken... he was suddenly incredibly happy about that fact. He couldn't let it show though. This could all still be some elaborate prank for all he knew... Though he had a feeling that Jongin was deadly serious about this. He hoped so at least.  
  
Still... he had to play it cool... ish.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
A nod in response. Okay... that was... good? Right?  
  
"Really?" He asked again, a blush beginning to appear on his cheeks.  
  
Another nod in response. Did Jongin suddenly forget to talk or what?  
  
"But..." Sehun floundered. He was still feeling hurt about earlier and now this... Talk about confusing. "Why would you want to go on a date with an 'annoying brat' like me?" He asked, unable to stop himself from echoing the others words from before.  
  
A guilty wince. Well that was different from the constant nodding. "Sehun..." Finally, the idiot speaks! "I didn't... I didn't mean that. And you know I didn't. I just... I was nervous about asking you, and I had already planned the crackers, and then you were bugging me about them, and I was worried that you were going to take them off the table or something, and then Chanyeol was being a hyena in my ear, and I was just so nervous and frazzled and-"  
  
Unable to help himself, Sehun giggled at the word-vomit. Jongin was looking almost like a kicked puppy and it was just plain adorable really. He could forgive Jongin. He wasn't really that mad at him anyway. Plus... going on a date with him... was sort of something he had wanted for a long time.  
  
So biting his bottom lip shyly, his blush becoming stronger, he put Jongin out of his misery by saying just one quiet word, cutting him off. "Okay."  
  
The other blinked at him in confusion. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Sehun glanced at him shyly as he nodded his head. "I'll go on a date with you."  
  
The dancer's face practically lit up as he beamed happily at Sehun. "Really?"  
  
"Really." The younger giggled silently to himself before nodding as he stood up, squeezing Jongin's shoulder slightly before leaning down to speak lowly in his ear. "But make it good."  
  
Grinning in satisfaction, Sehun stood back up and left a positively glowing Jongin behind at the table, as he picked up the plates and moved into the kitchen to begin cleaning them up. And as he turned on the tap to fill up the sink, Sehun couldn't help his own giddy smile from spreading across his face as he blushed shyly, and his stomach bubbled in excitement.  
  
Maybe... Crackers weren't so stupid after all...  
  
And neither was Jongin.


End file.
